The present invention relates to a seat structure for a vehicle, and particularly to a foldable or collapsible rear seat structure for the vehicle.
According to a rear seat for three passengers for a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 4, the rear seat is constructed such that a seat cushion frame 2 which is a constituent part of a seat cushion, is fixed to two pieces of rail devices 1 fixed to a floor of the vehicle and is constructed to include a seat back frame 4 which is a constituent part of a seat back supported by the seat cushion frame 2 via lower arms 3 installed on both sides at a rear portion of the seat cushion frame 2 and on the rear side of one of the rail devices 1.
Hinge devices 5 installed on the front side of the rail devices 1 enable to forwardly fold the seat and lock devices 6 installed at the rail devices 1 and the seat cushion frame 2 operate to fix the seat to the floor. An example of the lock device 6 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 137054/1988.
Belt anchor points 7 are installed at the rail devices 1 and disperse load applied to seat belts toward the floor.
The load applied to the seat belt needs to be dispersed to the floor via the rail devices 1 and accordingly, an interval between the pair of rail devices 1 is restricted, a dimension of the three passenger rear seat in the width direction is considerably extended in side directions from the rail devices 1 and a problem in view of strength exists in this structure.
Further, the rail device 1 may be constituted by a lower rail fixed to the floor and an upper rail slidable with respect to the lower rail or may be constituted only by the lower rail. The seat cushion frame 2 and the seat back frame 4 may be coupled via a conventional reclining mechanism.
With regard to the extension of the three passenger rear seat in the transverse direction, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 282352/1996, lock devices locked to the floor may be installed also on both sides of the rear portion of the seat cushion frame to thereby maintain the rigidity.
However, in this case, the number of points of fixing the seat cushion frame to the floor by using the lock devices increases, and the increase in the fixing points may cause warp at the floor, further, considering synchronous locking performance of all the lock crevices, this is not necessarily regarded as preferable means.
Accordingly, the present invention is to overcome disadvantage of the above-described conventional structure.
In order to resolve the above-described problem, basically, the present invention provides means for arranging pressing members for pressing a floor at both side portions on the rear side of the seat cushion frame. Specifically, the present invention provides a seat structure for a vehicle constituted by installing pressing members which are installed at both side portions on a rear side of a seat cushion frame and pressed with respect to the floor by urging force of urging members.
According to the above technical conception, the pressing members are pressed to the floor whereby the rigidity of the rear cushion frame is ensured. At this occasion, the pressing members only press the floor and accordingly, there is no increase in the number of points of fixing the seat cushion frame to the floor by using lock devices.